Mad ruler going crazy
by romance123lover
Summary: The Candy kingdom is where everyone is in piece. But in the castle, in the laboratory is Princess Bubblegum. She has been there for over 3 months, and Peppermint Butler is getting worried. He sends Finn and Jake to help her, but when they disturb a very concentrated Princess Bubblegum and she loses an electric blue liquid. That is when she looses it and punches Finn unconscious.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Mad ruler going crazy

Princess Bubblegum was righting down some hypotheses for how her new invention in making would function. As her wide grin widen from her results, Peppermint Butler was walking Finn and Jake to her. Peppermint Butler had an off feeling by the princess's actions. He told them that she would start using weird words she found in an ancient dusty book. Bad that the kingdom didn't understand her anymore, but she spent more and more time in her lab then outside her kingdom. Finn and Jake understood that they had to help their friend out of her trance.

Princess Bubblegum was about to put in the last piece for her project. Carefully she placed the tip of the test tube containing an electric blue liquid into her machine. But right before a drop could go in, someone knocked at the door, destroyed Princess Bubblegum's concentration. It surprised her so much that she let go of her test tube onto the cold floor. The test tube shattered into small shards of glass, surrounding it was her special liquid. Finn heard the shattered glass. With adrenalin pumping through his vanes, he kicked the door open. Inside was a devastated Princess Bubblegum, staring down at the electric blue liquid. Her eyes wondered up to the tree male subjects who ruined her perfect experience. With speed of a Chita, she punched the closest being. Finn.

" What is your problem? Are you trying to fume me? Because of you, I have to procrastinate the project I've been working for a whole year!" Jake ran to his unconscious friend. With an angry face, Jake stretched an arm, rapping it around her.

" How dare you hit a friend, and worst, say weird words as foam and procasume!" Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes to his comeback.

" It is not foam or procasume, but fume and procrastinate. And just so you know fume means 'to be in a state of anger' and procrastinate means ' to delay; to put off'." She tried to slip free from his grip, but it was to late. Her vision became black from lack of sleep and little food. Only voices could be heard before she lost all senses.

…

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing pale walls. Memories flashed in front of her, making her jolt up. Regretting it as a pang of pain forced her to move her hands forcefully to her scalp. Slowly the pain drifted, but another pain shot through her empty belly. She groaned as she placed a hand on the pale wall, supporting her up. Her nostrils were filled with a heavenly smell. She looked to her right; there in the corner of the cramped room, was a plate of tofu-chicken and mashed potatoes. Like a hungry beast, she attacked the poor plate with food. Forgetting her manners and the pain in her body, she ate everything in one go. Next to the plate stood a glass of water. Without hesitation she grabbed the glass containing fresh H2O; swallowing it all down.

After letting the food digest, her majesty saw a piece of paper next to the empty plate. With one arm she took the paper, unfolding it, and started reading.

" _Dear Princess Bubblegum,_

_We are sorry that you had to end up in a place like this, but for the safety of the Kandy kingdom, we free you from the job of a ruler. This is temporarily of course, when you show that you are again capable of ruling again, we will give the throne back to you. We placed your favorite dish and a glass of water. We noticed that you had fainted from lack of food and sleep. Hope it is to your liking. If you have any questions, you may pull the string to your left. This is for your own good Princess._

_From yours truly, Peppermint Butler"_

Princess Bubblegum felt like shouting, but kept her calm. Instead there was a voice in her head, telling her a plan to escape.

Her hand grasped the string, tugging it down. There was a sound of a bell ringing. Soon after, a bananagaurd came to the door. Her plan was to lull* him. She came closer to the door.

"Bananagaurd, you have done such a great job for _my _kingdom, if you give me the keys for these ridicules and empty cells, I will promote you to a general. You will always be a menial*, so you must listen to me." She smiled at him sweetly. Stretching her hand out the small opening. The bananagaurd looked skeptical.

"Peppermint Butler told us that we shouldn't listen to you anymore." Princess Bubblegum felt her hand twitch from annoyance. Still she kept her false smile on.

" Peppermint Butler doesn't tell his queen's guard's to not listen to their queen. That is stupid. Right?" but when she finished, the bananagaurd had already ran of.

Minutes after the bananaguard event, Princess Bubblegum heard footsteps closing in. she hurried up to the small opening on the door. A crazy smile crossed her lips as the voice in her head gave her another plan.

On his way to visit his first crush, Finn walked down the white corridor. He wanted to try and talk some sense into her. It had bean half a year since he had seen her normal self. He remembered that she started to see him less and less ever since she started on _that _invention. He though she only needed time. And as soon as she would finish her machine, she would come back to him.

Finn stood in front of the door in between the princess's freedom. He felt a blush creep up his white cheeks. He never got tired of seeing the beauty in front of him. Ever. He saw her stand up from her corner; closing in on him. She placed a hand on his now pink cheeks. She stared into his blue eyes.

"My dearest Finn, I need you to derive* a special electric blue liquid from the Ice King. I will give you anything if you do this one thing for me. Do it because I love you." She placed a kiss on her hand, placing it on his nose. Finn became even redder.

"P.B, I will do anything to make you happy, but will you promise me to become more social again?" he gave her his puppy face. Even if Princess Bubblegum was loosing it, she could never stop adoring that face. She nodded.

"But I can only promise you this if you let me finish my project." Finn understood, he asked her how to obtain the special liquid, and she told him. With that over, he ran to the Ice King.

**A/N: this is only the start of a big adventure. Also, the words that have a star next to it are words that (in my opinion) is just words that are unnecessary, but funny. Lull= to soothe or calm; to deceive into trustfulness. Menial= servant-like or lower ranked. Derive= to obtain form a specified source. My cousin has these cards with complicated words. She's going to have a test everyday with 50 of these words. Oh well, see you in the next chap, and don't forget to review^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of: Mad ruler going crazy

In Ice Kings castle stood Gunter, he was kwanking alone. He was al alone. Ice King had gone out to hang out with Marceline.

"Kwank- Kwank." Gunter looked out the window, seeing a running Finn swaying his sword back and fort while shouting "Adventure time!" Gunter left the window, heading to a hidden room. When Finn arrived at the entrance, he was welcomed by a happy pokerfaced Gunter. Or at least he thought the penguin looked happy. Who knew? Making room for himself to leap past the clever penguin, Finn took two steps back. On the third step he started to take long skips forward, but Gunter stopped him by waving a glass jar containing an intense blue like liquid. Finn stopped abruptly in front of the penguin. With wide eyes, Finn stared at what Gunter was holding.

"Dude, is that what I think it is?" He pointed at the liquid. Gunter kwanked and moved it closer to Finn, gesturing him to take it.

It scared Finn that this _penguin _was so clever, always one step ahead. He brushed the scary thought out of his mind, replacing it with a sweet bubblegum colored hair instead. He was confident that his first crush would turn back to her old self again. As a smile graced his thin lips, Finn started singing.

"_My sweet Princess. Oh, my sweet Princess._

_I hope you will come back to me,_

_Embrace me; take care of me, yeah!_

_I love you so much, will you look at me that,"_

Finn stopped his singing when he heard a muffled laugh behind a dark green bush. He blushed madly. Cautiously he brought out his sword, placing it in front of him, pointing it at the bush. But before he could say anything, Marceline popped up from the bush with her scary face. Surprised by her sudden appearance, Finn fell; as he fell to his butt he felt the glass jar slip out of his grasp. Everything went slow motion, he tried to turn around and grab the fragile container, but he didn't make it. To his surprise, when he thought he was to late, he saw Ice King lying flat on his beard, hands stretched out, holding the jar.

"That was a close one, hmm bud?" The Ice King grinned at his good old frienemy. For the first time Finn was actually relieved to see the Ice King. Finn stood up from the dirt, dusted himself clean (ish), took the liquid from the Ice King with a short thanks and started walking back to the Candy Kingdom. Marceline said farewell to her precious and clueless Simon before she tagged along with Finn. The Ice King wanted to protest, saying he wanted to see Princess Bubblegum too, but since Marceline asked him to go back home to Gunter as a favor, he obeyed.

Next to Finn floated Marceline. She decided that it was time to pay a visit to a special someone. The rumors had even spread to her bat ears. And when she knew about it, it was important for her to come and tease her best friend. Finn felt her prying eyes burn holes at him. Preparing himself for the worst teasing, he turned his attention at his tag along companion.

" What is it Marc? Why did you join me?" A brooding face covered him up by the thought of having to share his private time with P.B.

"No, I was just wondering if the rumors were true? You know, about Bonniebel." They were almost at the castle. Marceline didn't get an answer. Instead Finn sprinted to the candy castle, to where his Princess was held captive. Temporarily.

Princess Bubblegum was playing with a big piece of her hair. Under the collar of her dress she brought out the necklace Finn had retrieved from her old friend Shoko. With the power she was able to make a candy dummy of her hair, producing a Bubblegum double. Ripping the bottom part of her dress, she rapped the fabric over the dummy. In the background she could hear Finn call her name. Her plan was going as the small voice in her head had said it would. Quickly she moved to the right side of the cell door, where it would open. With great force Finn kicked the door open. But before he could reach his hand for the dummy that he thought was the real thing, he felt the jar disappear from hid hold. As he was about to turn, he saw a flash of P.B's hand, and then only blackness and pain on one part of his neck.

Princess Bubblegum closed the thick door behind her. A mad smile came to her face. The voice told her that it was time for the final ingredient. Her feet moved by themselves, she only closed her eyes, humming the song of destruction, letting her feet lead the way. Only few meters to her destination, leaving a few hundred passed out bananagaurds behind. Only Peppermint Butler stood in her way now.

"Princess, why do you want to go through this?" Her smile was not a sane one anymore. The voice laughed and so did she.

" You should not stand up to me, you are only a menial. You should revere* me. But if you want to vie* me, than let the match begin." Both were in a defense position. Peppermint Butler was the first to attack. With dark words, he summoned a shadow beast. It was the size of ten Princess Bubblegum's. Yet when it met eye to eye with her, it could sense the princess's dark aura, almost as great as the Lich himself. The creature whimpered back to its world. Princess Bubblegum started laughing with mockery.

"Was that the best you could do? It was such a skittish* creature. I feel even sorry for you, but NOW its my time to raze* you." She charged at him, with a swift movement of her foot, she broke the poor Peppermint into a million pieces. Her eyes gazed at her work. Not proud. She was doing this for her kingdom, so why were they so against it. But she knew what was better for her people. They didn't have the brains like her. She could tell that she was loosing her mind. It had started a while back, the voice had started talking to her six years ago, and she was able to ignore it till this year started. Still she was sane, her actions are primarily for her people.

She went inside her laboratory. It was considerably untouched. She picked up the jar from a hidden pocket on the inner layers of her dress. Disposing the cap, she put it next to the machine. Next to that were a piece of paper and a feather pen. On the piece of paper she wrote a massage. When she finished the last part, she took the paper, and turned around.

"Marceline, I know you are here. Show yourself." As she was asked, Marceline appeared in front of her. Tears formed in the princess's crystal blue eyes. She went and hugged her.

"Marceline, my dear friend. I ask you to deliver this message to my valiant* worrier. Finn." Marceline looked at the person in front of her, confused.

"Bonniebel, what are you planning. Hekk, why are you even doing this if it makes you cry?" Their eyes met one another. Princess Bubblegum tried to give her best friend a smile, but it never came, only more tears.

"I can feel myself loosing my sanity. This is for the safety of everyone in the land of Ooo. Do it as a last request from me." Marceline felt her eyes tear up. Shutting her eyes to try not to feel the emotional pain. With soft lips Bubblegum pecked the Vampire Queen's cold skin. Marceline wanted to say one last word, but it was to late. Her friend pushed her out of the room, locking it behind her.

Princess Bubblegum faced her last invention. This would help everyone, including her. She picked up the jar containing the special liquid; dumping everything in her machine. It started to shake wildly. Bright light formed around it, swallowing her in it. Her last tear never hit the floor before there was a "BANG"!

**A/N: another chapter done! Now starts the adventure (not until many more chapters probably, but still interesting plot!). Keep reading feature chaps please. I will think it can be worth reading. Also these words that have stars next to them are just new words for me, because English is not my language-_-) OK, comment bellow if you still want me to explain the words, I'm sleepy, to lazy to wright it down. Sowyc**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of: Mad ruler going crazy

"_Where am I?"_

She took in a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Eyelids tried to open, but it failed. Attempting once more to see, she relaxed her muscles and opened them. Surrounding her was darkness. The sound of a bass being tuned could be heard near her. Alarmed she jolted up, or at least tried, because she didn't budge. On both hands were cloth tying her to each edge of a small bed, her feet were stuck too. Trying her best to get loose was futile. She felt powerless in this state. Suddenly she heard the bass play a familiar song. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it sounded so familiar. Trying to see through the darkness, she spotted a figure floating. It had an axe shaped bass in its hands. Words popped out before she could register it herself.

"Marceline, is that you?" Her voice was dry from lack of moist in her trout. The person stopped its playing, placing the bass on the wall. The person landed on the floor soundlessly. Only her speeding heartbeats could be heard in the dark. She heard a soft «Click» from the side. Brightness took over, forcing her to shut her eyes again.

Carefully she opened her eyes to the sharp light. A gasp escaped her dry mouth. In front of her stood a tall, slim guy. His skin was of a pale grayish blue, very familiar, and his eyes were of blood red, two pearl white fangs showed on his grinning smile, his hair was raven. The girl felt like she had seen him before, yet there were no clear memories coming up.

He walked closer to the soft bed, floating over her. His eyes took a stroll over her crystal blue eyes. Inspecting closer, he moved himself eye to eye with her.

"Are you going to call the cops?" She lay there dumfounded. It soon shifted to a pissed of one though.

"I wont call anyone if you just free me from these stupid scarfs!" She tried once more to free herself from the cloth, but to no avail. He smiled at the poor attempt.

In a flash he untied each limb from the corners of the bed, and now she could finally move freely. Yet when she sat up to get out of the bed, her body collapsed on the cold floor. A sudden pain of a stabbing knife was felt in the back part of her head. The mysterious guy jumped to her aid, he carried her like a bride and put her back to the mattress. But this time she wasn't tied to the bed. Terrible pain strained her body. She could hear the guy try talking to her, but it was muffled down to unclear words.

The raven head left for a moment, and came back with a glass of water and a pill. He carefully placed one hand under her head; tilting it up. With the other hand he tried to make her drink some water, but it didn't work, the water only slipped through the corners of her mouth. Trying once more with another method, he placed the pill in his mouth and poured water in as well. Daring to believe she would forgive him afterwards if she noticed, he moved his lips towards hers, infusing the water and pill into her, not letting go before he felt her swallow it.

…

It took some time, but the girl finally woke up from the painkillers. Also the pain in her head had dimmed down a bit. Now the two people sat around his table, having a glaring competition. They stared and stared, until, the girl couldn't take it no more, her eyes were dried to the pulp; she blinked first. Her hands clasped her dried eyeballs.

"Ah! How do you keep your eyes open for so long?" she tried to squeeze her eyes shut, hoping it would relieve the dryness. He smirked at her actions.

"Dude, you owe me know. You lost the bet." He winked at her. Her face flushed from embarrassment of losing every game they had played. She already owed him 10 favors now.

"Cant you just tell me how you found me, and who you are?" she felt like giving up. He leaned in closer.

" First you have to tell me your name. Only then shall you get to know mine." Her mind went blank for a second; she didn't remember anything. Just before she was going to say she didn't remember, something else popped out.

"My name is Bonnibel. Now what is yours?" The guy stayed in his position, near her face. He smiled a big smile, showing his two canine teeth.

"Ok then, my name is Marshal Lee. A pleasure to meet you my beauty." He floated over the table, bowing his head jokingly.

"So tell me **Bonnibel**, how come you crash landed out of nowhere next to me yesterday? It surprised me to see a cosplayer out on the streets alone. Even worse that you popped out from midair!" Bonnibel stood there awestruck by the words he had just said.

"Why did you take me captive?" That was the question she blurted out. Marshal floated over and then behind her. He touched the back of her head. She winced as pain soured through her body.

"When you fell, you hit your head pretty hard. And since you were cute and I'm not heatless, I brought you to my apartment to tend your wound. You were bleeding pretty badly." He smiled at her.

"I had to suck a lot of your delicious blood. It tasted like bubblegum really. Also I think you got amnesia from the blow." She hadn't thought about amnesia, but it did make sense, considering she couldn't seem to remember anything. The guy pushed her chair out of balance, making her tip over. He grabbed a hold of her hand before she hit the floor. Their eyes were locked. She could feel that what was coming next couldn't be any good.

"Bonnibel, remember that you owe me 10 favors. I have decided what one of them shall be. You and I shall," He pulled her closer. Their breath intertwined with each other.

"You are going to help me assassinate someone." Bonniebel saw a flicker of amusement in his bloody eyes.

**A/N: Well the adventure/ action will probably start in the next chapter, sorry;_; remember that reviews give me good righting vibes, so if you want chapters faster, then start leaving a comment on each chap. It will make me super duper happy. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of: Mad ruler going crazy

Bonniebel moved from side to side in the bed. A nightmare was crawling over her dreams. Cold sweat formed on the neck and down. Her dream was dark, horrifying, and she felt powerless in there.

"_Remember me? I am the reason to why you are here. I am the reason you had to leave your loved once behind, even that vampire Marceline. I shall take over that pitiful body of yours once more, and when I do that, I will destroy everything! Don't forget that wherever you go, I will follow."_

With that she woke up, spotting a person over her. In the air above her was Marshal. A picture of a beautiful woman with pale blue skin, pearl white teeth and comforting red eyes flashed before her. She resembled Marshal at the finest. Finding a way to prevent her from more nightmares, Bonniebel, with her life on the line, took a hold around Marshal's neck, tugging him into a suffocating embrace. He gasped from surprise. But before he could do anything about it, she had already fallen into deep slumber.

Marshal groaned at the discomfort on his side of this position, but while looking up at her crazy light pink lips, he couldn't stop wondering what they felt like. Daring to steal a kiss, he wiggled a bit loose from her grip, being able to move up face to face with her sugary breath. It was amazing that he had just met her, really only a stranger to him. Still, he felt like they have met before, almost like if they had met in another life. Bizarre was what he thought about this hypothesis.

Maybe he was just craving the blood from this girl. He nodded to this thought. Indeed it made more sense then the other. He freed himself from her light hold. Walking to the exit, he pulled on a long dusk-black coat and a pair of almost worn out leather shoes. Giving the sleeping princess one last glance, he silently closed the old door.

It was around midnight, barely any living soul out there. Knowing just the place to grab a snack, Marshal Lee headed towards his favorite place, the orphanage. There lived his favorite toy. Only she had survived his brutal blood lusting fangs. Often when he felt hunger, he would visit her at night. Maybe after an assassination was done. He could never think of sucking his target, such filthy blood, they were nothing more then rats he killed for money. No, she was pure and had a strong soul. That was his favorite.

Many years ago, when she was still a small lad, he had gotten a mission to assassinate a serial killer. The killer had kidnapped her, to eat her. In his opinion there was nothing wrong with this action, but money was money, and he sure liked to have that. Well the killer was about to open her stomach, planning to eat the liver, but he never got to that stage. Marshal had thrown a dagger at his victim's skull. The girl had seen it all, yet when he looked in her eyes, there was no fear in them, only happiness. Ignoring it, he was on his way out.

"Mister, thank you for saving me. I am in your depth now, in the name of honor and my life, I will repay you. Just say what you desire and I will do my best." She gave him an innocent smile. Sadly she didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Her promise will be worse then death. Marshal with lightning's speed ripped her free from the puny ropes around her hands; digging two sharp fangs into her bare throat. Her blood was different from any blood he had tasted before; he could hear her gasp in surprise. He stopped not long after, believing he could feed on her more. Later. As he pulled away, he saw a smile.

"I'm happy that I could be of use for you." After that she fainted.

Marshal stood in front of a rusty gate. On a barely recognizable sign it said, "Monsters not allowed". This always made him laugh, people from the 1500s were so funny with their superstition. It was still clear in his memory, but that was over 1000 years ago.

Even so, the spell around the orphanage did work against demons. But Marshal was no demon; he was just a creature on this earth.

The sound of a creaking gate opening brought him back. Hiding half the part of her body behind the gate, Fionna stared at him. She was clad only in an oversized shirt, showing a set of long curvy legs. He smiled. This would be fun.

…

Bonniebel felt a cold breeze running past her, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel a presence by her side, radiating coolness. It was staring at her. She tried to ignore it, but when a heavy substance crashed onto her, she woke up.

Marshal had thrown a big dress on her, her and her torn dress. She looked at it, not understanding why he gave her this? Marshal brought a hand to his face, chuckling silently at her unawareness.

"Stupid you, don't you remember?" he slipped a glance in between two fingers. Through his vision was a clueless expression.

"You really don't remember, do you? Let me refresh your memory. You shall assist me in killing a person. That dress is how you shall infiltrate into the persons room with him, and before you know it, wuala, hi is dead." The girl stared at the proud being. She knew that she would help him, but did she have to do something like flirting?

"I knew I was going to help you, but why do you think the person would find an interest in me?" He smirked at that, eyeing her from head to toe.

"You are an attractive person, you got impressive looks. I would think you are his ideal woman after what I've heard." She blushed at the, compliment?

"Don't let me stand in your way, hurry, go dress. I measured your body while you slept, and I found a person with the same size. Except that your bosoms are a lot bigger. So I did some finishing touches." He winked at her stunned face.

**A/N: forgot to tell you, when P.B lost her memory, she lost her knowledge too. And this story goes around in the 1700s. Please review this chapter, and sorry that I keep editing stuff from my A/N. Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of: Mad ruler going crazy

Bonniebel moved from side to side in the bed. A nightmare was crawling over her dreams. Cold sweat formed on the neck and down. Her dream was dark, horrifying, and she felt powerless in there.

"_Remember me? I am the reason to why you are here. I am the reason you had to leave your loved once behind, even that vampire Marceline. I shall take over that pitiful body of yours once more, and when I do that, I will destroy everything! Don't forget that wherever you go, I will follow."_

With that she woke up, spotting a person over her. In the air above her was Marshal. A picture of a beautiful woman with pale blue skin, pearl white teeth and comforting red eyes flashed before her. She resembled Marshal at the finest. Finding a way to prevent her from more nightmares, Bonniebel, with her life on the line, took a hold around Marshal's neck, tugging him into a suffocating embrace. He gasped from surprise. But before he could do anything about it, she had already fallen into deep slumber.

Marshal groaned at the discomfort on his side of this position, but while looking up at her crazy light pink lips, he couldn't stop wondering what they felt like. Daring to steal a kiss, he wiggled a bit loose from her grip, being able to move up face to face with her sugary breath. It was amazing that he had just met her, only a stranger to him really. Still, he felt like they have met before, almost like if they had met in another life. Bizarre was what he thought about this hypothesis.

Maybe he was just craving the blood from this girl. He nodded to this thought. Indeed it made more sense then the other. He freed himself from her light hold. Walking to the exit, he pulled on a long dusk-black coat and a pair of almost worn out leather shoes. Giving the sleeping princess one last glance, he silently closed the old door.

It was around midnight, barely any living soul to be seen. Knowing just the place to grab a snack, Marshal Lee headed towards his favorite place, the orphanage. There lived his favorite toy. Only she had survived his brutal blood lusting fangs. Often when he felt hunger, he would visit her at night. Maybe after an assassination was done. He could never think of sucking his target, such filthy blood, they were nothing more then rats he killed for money. No, she was pure and had a strong soul. That was his favorite.

Many years ago, when she was still a small lad, he had gotten a mission to assassinate a serial killer. The killer had kidnapped her, to eat her. In his opinion there was nothing wrong with this action, but money was money, and he sure liked to have that. Well the killer was about to open her stomach, planning to eat the liver, but he never got to that stage. Marshal had thrown a dagger at his victim's skull. The girl had seen it all, yet when he looked into her eyes, there was no fear in them, only happiness. Ignoring it, he was on his way out.

"Mister, thank you for saving me. I am in your depth now, in the name of honor and my life, I will repay you. Just say what you desire and I will do my best." She gave him an innocent smile. Sadly she didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Her promise will be worse then death. Marshal with lightning's speed ripped her free from the puny ropes around her hands; digging two sharp fangs into her bare throat. Her blood was different from any blood he had tasted before; he could hear her gasp in surprise. He stopped not long after, believing he could feed on her more. Later. As he pulled away, he saw a smile.

"I'm happy, that I could be of use for you." After that she fainted.

Marshal stood in front of a rusty gate. On a barely recognizable sign it said, "Monsters not allowed". This always made him laugh, people from the 1500s were so funny with their superstition, or used to be. It was still clear in his memory, but that was over 2000 years ago.

Even so, the spell around the orphanage did work against demons. But Marshal was no demon; he was just a creature on this earth.

The sound of a creaking gate opening brought him back. Hiding half the part of her body behind the gate, Fionna stared at him. She was clad only in an oversized shirt, showing a set of long curvy legs. He smiled. This would be fun.

…

Bonniebel felt a cold breeze running past her, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel a presence by her side, radiating coolness. It was staring at her. She tried to ignore it, but when a heavy substance crashed onto her, she woke up.

Marshal had thrown a big dress on her, her and her torn dress. She looked at it, not understanding why he gave her this? Marshal brought a hand to his face, chuckling silently at her unawareness.

"Stupid you, don't you remember?" he slipped a glance in between two fingers. Through his vision was a clueless expression.

"You really don't remember, do you? Let me refresh your memory. You shall assist me in killing a person. That dress is how you shall infiltrate into the persons room with him, and before you know it, wuala, hi is dead." The girl stared at the proud being. She knew that she would help him, but did she have to do something like flirting?

"I knew I was going to help you, but why do you think the person would find an interest in me?" He smirked at that, eyeing her from head to toe.

"You are an attractive person, you got impressive looks. I would think you are his ideal woman after what I've heard." She blushed at the, compliment?

"Don't let me stand in your way, hurry, go dress. I measured your body while you slept, and I found, I mean know a person with the same size. Except that your bosoms are a lot bigger. So I did some finishing touches." He winked at her stunned face. For in her pale hands was the lovely baby blue dress with a neckline way to low.

…

Bonniebel was on a balcony in a big mansion. Marshal had flown up there with her in his hands. The dress came along as well. He had explained that she would have to make the target invite her to his room; there he would be waiting. He promised that nothing really serious would happen to her. All Bonniebel felt was nervousness crawling on her by the task.

Marshal did something at the lock, and wuala, the glass door opened. She stood there in astonishment. With silent moves they walked in, the dress in her steady hands. Marshal stopped, making her almost crash into him.

"Hey… why did you stop?" He turned too face her; grabbing the dress.

"Strip right now, we only have 135 minutes until the party starts. I'll help you dress. It would be more effectively." Bonniebel blushed madly, what the heck was he trying to do. But she obeyed when he gave her a death warning.

With quick motions, Bonniebel undressed herself to her undergarment, specially designed for the dress, revealing her chest. They hurried to put on the corset; he tightened it, leaving her with small gasps for air. He pulled on the dress. It was a perfect fit. Just like he had imagined.

He was never the one to really notice outer appearance, yet he couldn't help but think that she was a feast for the eye. No one could be better bait for a filthy man like his target then a rare beauty like herself. As the finishing touch, Marshal placed a small sized white wig on the top of her head. He didn't need to do any makeup, considering that she was almost as pale as himself, only she had cherry red lips and rosy cheeks.

…

At the ball room, hosted by the Duke, was Bonniebel with an astonishing dress. Many men hungrily stared at her. It was quite unnerving. She did not like this sort of attention. Didn't like that whenever someone approached her, they would have a conversation while staring at her cleavage. Yuck was all she could think off these filthy men. Without really paying attention to where she was going, Bonniebel bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where your goi…" the person stopped his sentence. She could feel his eyes at her bare neck. Another one. She looked up to see the admirer of her two lumps. Crazy enough, the person in front of her was the target. He stopped looking downwards, instead looked upwards at her sparkly midnight blue eyes. In his eyes she could see the lust burning bright. He placed an arm around the young woman, guiding her towards the drinks.

"My apologies, my lady. I didn't pay attention to where my feet were going. As an apology, let me accompany you to some drinks." She was utterly disgusted. While they were walking to the drinks, he kept staring down. With all her might she swallowed the rest of her pride down, or else she would die.

"Well thank you for being so kind. I would love to have a drink with such a handsome man." One of her arms went behind his back; pressing her body closer to his, letting sadly a part of her chest close too. And the man smiled hungrily. For he had found a pray to eat up afterwards.

He handed her one glass of the strongest beverage the party had. They drank one, two and tree, and finally he was getting drunk. Remembering her mission, Bonniebel leaned her whole body over the fellow drunker, playing with the inner corner of his jacket. With half closed eyelids she would go the next step.

"Don't you think this party is a bit boring now? Don't you want to show me to your room? This is your mansion after all." He didn't hesitate at all, as if his life depended on it, he speed walked to a hidden door, dragging her with him.

…

It had been a few hours, and Marshal was considering that the beauty had bailed on him. He was about to come out from his hiding place at the top of the victim's king sized bed. But luck was on his side, for the door flung open, welcoming an ugly man and his play toy. He led her to the bed, and Marshal had a great view from the sealing over them.

The duke started ripping of her garments, leaving her bare at all places. What she was doing was just shameful. The duke grabbed a hold of her chest and started kissing her mouth, slowly with sloppy kisses; he went for her big bosoms while gliding his fat fingers down her slim waist. A shiver was what she was now. She really couldn't handle any more. She tried getting loose, but his grip was strong. A sudden pain came from her shoulder. Turning her attention to the duke and his teeth that were engraved to the edge of her shoulder.

"What the heck are you doing!?" her mind was going wild with fear. Was she going to die now? Did Marshal leave her to die?

"Well didn't you know? I like to eat my lovely woman's. You are so young and tasty. So be quite while I feast on your delicate body." He was aiming for her other shoulder. She tried to struggle against him, screaming and shouting, but she wasn't strong enough and he silenced her with one big hand.

She closed her eyes in fear, still fighting the losing battle. The man's grip loosened, fallowed by a silent groan. There was a sound of someone falling. Cowardly Bonniebel opened one eye, on the floor was the duke, and in front of her was Marshal. Without thinking clearly, Bonniebel jumped at the vampire. He gladly caught her, as he was in a good mood after a successful assassination.

"You did great Bonnie." A memory of a woman flashed in her mind, she said the exact same thing. Tears filled her eyes as the woman's face decorated the person in front of her.

"Marceline!" She kissed the person similar to the woman. Wrapping both legs around the person, she pressed her body forcefully at them, kissing every visible spot on the face.

On the other side of the situation was Marshal, just standing still, being kissed by a naked lady. Strange as it was it actually felt comforting in a way. This had never happened before.

He had tried to fill this emptiness in his soul with women, but ever since he was born into this world a thousand years ago, nothing could fill it. It was like this girl's passionate kisses filled the emptiness, but why? He had never met her before recently. It was strange.

Her kissing stopped, Bonniebel had lost consciousness from blood loss, and Marshal wrapped her in a blanket before carrying her out the window. Doing his best not to give in to his hunger for her bloodied shoulder.

**A/N: Since I was on an airplane, I decided to make a longer chapter, but this is a rare occasion, and I was disappointed by not getting any reviews on the previous chapter;_; Forgot to tell you, when P.B lost her memory, she lost her knowledge/smartness too (in a way). And this story goes around the 1700s. Also, in this world, she became normal in skin color and her hair is still probably the same. Please review this chapter, and sorry that I keep editing stuff from my A/N. Till next time**


End file.
